


Not Quite An Act of Contrition

by Overanalyzer



Series: Demigods and Their Ill-Advised Sexual Exploits [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blasphemy, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overanalyzer/pseuds/Overanalyzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will finds himself in a house of god. But who will be the one on his knees? </p>
<p>   <sub>(spoiler alert: it's both of them)</sub></p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite An Act of Contrition

The booth was cramped, the air was still and warm, just this side of stagnant, and the kneeler was, in Will's opinion, far less comfortable than it needed to be.

But then, this wasn't meant to be comfortable, was it?

Will took a moment to draw in a shaky breath. "Bless me, F-" he hesitated on the word, "--Father, for I have sinned." Boy, had he _ever!_ "My last confession was..." Will hesitated again, because he wasn't sure how to phrase this. Was there a correct way? "...I have never given confession before."

There was a flash of white through the lattice that Will was sure was teeth. "Never?" The voice from the other side was deep and rich and far too entertained. "Well then, I'm honored to have been your first, _my son._ " Those last two words made Will gulp. He could feel himself twitch in his black slacks.

Yes, slacks. Now, normally Will _detested_ formal wear. Anything that clashed with his laid-back surfer boy aesthetic got a big fat 'no thank you'. But here he was, nevertheless: Black slacks and blazer; white button down; hair slicked back; shiny Italian leather shoes. There was a belt around his waist and a tie around his neck. 'Snazzy and stifling' was the order of the day. Yes, Will Solace looked for all the world like a good boy in his Sunday best. But if he looked his best, he was pretty sure he was doing his worst.

"Y'know," the voice from the other side interrupted, amused, "I can't actually absolve you if you don't talk." Right. This was a confessional. It stood to reason that he needed to _confess_ something...

"I'm, um. I'm not sure where to begin, actually."

The voice chuckled. "Just pick a sin. And then another. Stop when you're done, and we decide how to proceed from there." The obvious pleasure the other man was taking in Will's discomfort was _not helping_.

"Okay." Will took another deep breath, before diving in. "I guess...I've been entertaining impure thoughts, Father."

"What manner of impure thoughts, _my son?_ " He was enjoying this, the bastard.

"Thoughts of another man, _Father_." Will took special care to emphasize the last word. _'Two can play at this game.'_

The voice was silent for just a moment. "Again, I have to ask, what manner of impure thoughts?" Will was very deliberately _not_ looking at the screen, but he could still here the wide grin on the other's face. "There are _so many kinds,_ after all."

Through gritted teeth, Will replied, "thoughts of a sexual nature, _Father._ This man, I...desire him." _'Desire'_ was certainly one word for it. _'Crave'_ was perhaps more accurate. _'Need'_ might be even better, but Will wasn't ready to go there just yet.

"I see." How could two words that said absolutely nothing carry so much weight? "Well, I suppose now I'm obliged to ask: Have you acted upon these thoughts, _my son?_ "

"I have, _Father_."

"How?" This word came sharply. Will allowed himself a smile as he gazed down at his knees.

"Well I guess..." _'Go for it, Solace,'_ he thought to himself, "...I seduced him, Father. I tempted this man to commit so many sins with me."

Now it was the voice's turn to take in a breath. "What kinds of sins?" Was that frustration Will was hearing? Anticipation? This might be easier than he'd thought.

"Pleasures of the flesh," Will whispered, "I fucked him, Father." He was grinning outright now, but still wasn't looking up. "Well, _he_ fucked _me_ , if you want to be accurate about it. I still remember the first time; when he finally had enough of my teasing; when he pushed me down and licked me open, and then he fucked me, nice and slow and so hard I could barely walk for a day afterward." Will was totally hard by now, just thinking about it. This was starting to really work for him.

"That's...really something," the voice was clearly affected by Will's words, "I think I need to hear more, though. To gauge the severity of the sin, of course."

"Of course, Father. This man, he's rather important, you see. Busy. Sometimes, he has me suck his cock while he's on the phone with his boss." Will was 95% certain that Zeus hadn't been fooled for a moment, old deviant that he was, but the deception hadn't been the point. "A few times, I was hiding under the desk while he took a meeting. I wasn't supposed to make him come while there was someone else in the room. I did it anyway." Asclepius hadn't said anything, but it was obvious he'd known. "I got such a spanking for that, Father, _mmmmm_..." To this day, the memory of that punishment, and the brutal fucking that followed it, never failed to get Will hot. "So many things I let him do to me." Abandoning any pretense of shame, Will groped his erection through those fucking slacks. The voice's heavy breathing filtered through the lattice, more fuel for the fire of Will's arousal. _'Why,'_ he asked himself, _'did it take me so long to agree to this?'_

"And..." the voice was strangely subdued. He was close to the edge now, Will could tell. "I sense there's something you're holding back, child."

"Oh, Father," Will laughed, low and wicked, "I thought you'd never ask. You see, this man...this man that I've done all these terrible things with...is my own father." _'Wait for it...'_

"I see." The voice was so close now, so close to the breaking point that Will could taste it. "Well then. I must ask: as the penitent, how do you feel about these sins? What form do you think it best that the penance take?"

Will laughed again. Dismissive this time, like he'd just heard something ridiculous. _'I have.'_ "Penitent? I'm sorry, Father, but I think you have the wrong idea." Finally, he looked up, smiling right at the lattice. “I am not sorry for these or any of my sins.”

The flash of light that burst through the mesh was so intense that Will had to shut his eyes. The air began to move again, heating up as it did, and Will felt his knees hit the floor as the kneeler vanished out from under him. Opening his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of golden sunbursts set into blue stone tile. The confessional booth had disappeared, leaving him on all fours on the floor in the playroom. The disconnect in the scenery was almost enough to make Will wish they'd picked an actual church for this, but that had seemed like a step too far at the time.

Looking up, Will drank in the image of his father, the great god Apollo, clad in black trousers, a clerical shirt, and that instantly recognizable white collar. It was a perverse, paradoxical sight: a pagan god wearing the garments of a Catholic priest. And that _face!_ Apollo had gone young today; a stranger might have mistaken them for twins. It was wrong in so very many ways. It was right in the only way that mattered.

"You blinked first," Will said saucily. Victory was sweet, indeed.

"How could I not?" Apollo asked, feigning shock with such conviction that Will halfway believed it himself, "hearing such _filth?_ " Will laughed, rising to his feet.

"Do you think I can ever be forgiven?"

Apollo's eyes shone like the midday sky as he grinned. "That depends," he grabbed Will's tie, gently pulling his son forward, "on how you make amends for your sins." Moving of their own accord, Will's arms wrapped around his father, hands reaching down to grasp Apollo's ass.

"Well, as you are the expert, Father," he whispered, "I leave my punishment in your capable hands."

"In that case," Apollo said, "I believe I know just what a sinner like you needs." Abruptly, Will found himself shoved backwards. Behind him, he felt the padded wooden rails of the large toy resting against the marble wall.

"Really?" he laughed again, giddy and slightly incredulous, " the Saint Andrew's Cross? Isn't that just a little bit on the nose?"

"Be quiet, Will," Apollo, admonished him, albeit without any real heat to it, hands going right for Will's belt buckle, "I'd hate to have to prescribe a vow of silence."

That drew a snort from Will as he toed off the horrid dress shoes. "You would never," he asserted, leaning close to whisper in his father's ear again, "you like the things I say too much."

"Yes, you're right," Apollo said nonchalantly as he went to his knees, taking his son's pants with him, "I suppose that's..." he looked up and grinned again, " _...my cross to bear._ "

"Ugh!" Will groaned as he kicked the trousers off to the side. "That was _terrible!_ "

"Quiet, sinner." Apollo ran a finger down Will's length. "Not quite a communion wafer, now is it?"

"I think you're supposed to be giving _me_ the 'wafer', actually."

Apollo payed him no mind. "And I'm sure there's _juice_ involved somewhere, too."

" _Wine!_ "

"Let's leave Dionysus out of this, yeah?" He studied Will's cock for a moment. "Yes," he declared, "I'm quite certain that there's supposed to be juice." He glanced up one last time. "Guess I'll have to work for it."

Will wasn't sure precisely what dying felt like. He was, however, reasonably sure that it must be something like having a god's mouth around one's dick. Because _holy fucking shit_ , Apollo was good at this. _'I guess 3,000 years gives you a lot of time to perfect your technique,'_ he reflected. His father had his hips in an iron grip, cruelly preventing Will from thrusting the way his body really, _really_ wanted to. But Will's hands were free, and when paired with his father's golden curls, they were a match made on Olympus. "Oh...oh my... _fuck!_ " Will panted under the force of Apollo's oral assault, "Oh _Jesus!_ "

Apollo broke away (the son of a bitch!), grinning. "That's the Holy Spirit! Hehe, get it? 'Cause of the--"

"Yes, I get it! Less punning, more sucking, thanks!" Of all the gods in the heavens, Will got the comedian.

Apollo just grinned again, before doing as he was told. Briefly. "You know..."

"ARGH! What!? Will demanded.

"It's just," Apollo pretended at thoughtfulness for a moment, "I believe this qualifies as a religious experience, yes?"

"I swear, if this is the setup for another lame gag--"

"First correction:" Apollo interrupted sharply, "I _never_ gag. Second: No, this is not a joke. Now, if this is a religious experience, and I think it is, then it merits a prayer, no?"

The room was silent for a moment, save for Will's breath as he processed his father's statement. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Apollo could not be serious. "You expect me to--?"

"We _did_ practice," Apollo pointed out, "it seems a shame to let it go to waste."

Will wracked his brains, at first trying to come up with some kind of counter-arguement, since Apollo could not possibly be serious. But, gazing down at his father and the expectant look on his face, Will realized that this was indeed not a joke. _'A prayer...'_ There was only one coming to mind, and, just Will's luck, it was horrifyingly (in)appropriate.

"Our Father who art in heaven..." Will began, uneasily, "...hal-hallowed by thy name..." he stuttered a bit as Apollo took him back into his mouth. "Th-thy-thy kingdom come, thy will be done," Will curled his fingers into his father's hair once more, letting out a high, undignified whine as the suction increased. "On earth as it is in--fuck!--heaven!"

Apollo's mouth was just the right combination of tongue and teeth, tending to Will's cock like he was made for it. "Give us this day our daily bread, and, _oh damnit_ , forgive us our trespasses, as we--uuhhh--as we forgive those who trespass against us." Groaning, Will tightened his grip on his father's locks. "Lead us not into temptation, but-" he stuttered again, "deliver us--deliver us from--oh fuck!"

Speech failed Will as he came down Apollo's throat. His father sucked down every drop, humming with satisfaction, and then, in defiance of convention, sense, and basic human decency, _kept right on sucking._ Will moaned helplessly, totally clueless about what he was expected to do about this. This dream was rapidly becoming a nightmare as Apollo's loving attentions turned to torture on Will's oversensitive but still hard dick.

"Um." Will tried to prompt him, but Apollo didn't respond. "Yo-you can--fuck!" The sun god's focus was entirely on his sadistic task, and the only indication he gave of hearing Will was a particularly hard suck. "Son of a...feel free--shit!--to stop. Y'know. _Whenever._ " Nothing. Will pleaded. Will cajoled. When he though he couldn't take it anymore, Will even threatened.

Shit, even hair-pulling didn't work. Apollo usually went _nuts_ over that. No, he just knelt there, sucking Will's cock like it was an ambrosia milkshake. It took a long, long moment of near-agony before Will realized what his father wanted.

"Deliver--ah!--deliver us..." he struggled to remember, the discomfort growing with each passing moment, "...from...evil!" It was almost a whisper, but it was enough, Apollo finally pulling off of Will's cock at long last, looking for all the world like the cat who swallowed the canary, rather than the god who swallowed his son's come.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out," he said, smirking.

"You're a monster, you know that?" Will groaned as he slid down to join his father on the floor.

"Well, I do my best." Apollo wrapped a arm around Will's shoulders. "So. Do you think that counts as 'leading you into temptation?'"

Ugh. "That depends," Will sighed, "does clocking you for the jokes count as blasphemy?" Apollo just grinned and kissed Will's cheek.

"Lucky for you, I'm a forgiving god." He kissed his son a few more times before pushing off and rising to his feet. Will moved to join him. "Ah, I don't think so," he chided, pushing Will back down. "If I'm not mistaken, _my son_ ," Apollo grinned, brilliant and mean, as his hands moved to the zipper of his pants, "I think you still have devotions of your own to get to."

Will simply smiled contentedly, knelt before his god, and began to worship.

**Author's Note:**

> Two years ago, I'd have felt guilty for this. What have you people done to me? My thanks to the "anonymous" user who prompted this oh so long ago.


End file.
